tears of an angel
by crypto496
Summary: Tails and his boyfriend have been dating for 5 years now. will one night change their lives forever? YOAI....BOYXBOY TAILSXOC
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my first sonails people so bite me if you hate it. ok this is a one-shot between an Oc called Zack and tails as in BOYXBOY YAOI AND .....well thats all i can think of. ok i will be in this fanfic and i will be dating tails.

sonic " man i knew something was going on between you two."

zack " we've been dating for two years now. i can't believe it's taken you this long. god no wonder shadows threatining to leave you."

tails " alright love leave him alone."

shadow " hey you can't talk to my sonikku like that and ..."

sonic glomps shadow crying into his chest.

tails and zack look at each other. tails shrugs starts crying into zacks chest too.

zack "umm well while everyone's crying i'm gonna start the story ok people and faithful readers."

(crickets chirping)

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

_briiiiing_. the sound of the bell signaled the end of eigth period. tails walked through the throng of students towards his locker. He ignored the pointings and whispers that he delt with everyday since 9th grade. 'god i've been dating zack since 7th grade and openly came out with it in 9th grade. and they still talk about it.' tails quickly shut his locker and walked out the double doors towards home. "hey tails wait up." tails blushed when he heard that melodic voice. "hey zack i was just ummm walking home." zack rolled his eyes and kissed tails cheek.

"gee really i never would have guessed since your house is in this direction." tails looked shocked and playfully pouted. "what are you some kind of stalker." zack pulled tails closer to him and gently cupped tails face in his hands. " only if it turns you on." zack leaned down to kiss tails only to be stopped by tails."tails whats wrong baby." tails wringed one of his tails in his hands looking down. "well my parents still don't know about us and well i don't want them to say i can't see you anymore." zack looked away glaring. "god stupid homophobic idiots." zack and tails walked the rest of the way to tail's house in silence with only tails occasional whimper after looking at zack's angry scowl.

As they walked up to tail's porch zack gave a small sigh and placed his face in his hands. "i'm sorry tails i just.... i want to be able to love you without fear of someone telling your parents." tails moved towards him and was about to lean up to kiss him when the door opened smacking zack in the back of the head. "owww oww son of a ....mmmmmmmmmmmm! Zack clutched his head in pain. Tails kneeled down beside him blushing at the words being uttered almost to low too hear. "oh sorry zack i didn't see you there." zack clenched his teeth in pain and nodded his head. "mom dad where are you going?" "We're going out for the night." tails gave a small nod.

tails smiled brightly. "Hey mom dad could zack stay over tonight while your gone?" tails mother smiling nodded. Zack thanked them and tails parents left. zack sat down on the couch and smiled when tails curled up to him. tails giggled as zack ran his hand along his sides. "well well well look like your tickalish aren't you tails." tails backed away slightly a pleading look in his eyes. "please zack don't." zack grinned loving the feeling of dominance. "i'm going to show you no mercy tails." zack lept at tails tickiling his sides stopping only to let tails breathe and then continue. after about 10 minutes of tickiling. zack pinned tails to the ground smirking.

Tails blushed heavily realising the position he was in. 'oh god please zack stop teasing me and just fuck me.' tails quickly shook his head willing away the perverted thoughts. "ohhh tails you've been a naughty boy haven't you." zack began to gently suck on the tip of tails left ear. tails squirmed and moaned softly. tails began to pant as zack began to lick and kiss his neck. "zack baby umm ohhh god that feels good." zack leaned up and bgan to shove his tongue into tails mouth. after five minutes of french kissing tails pulled away. tails blushed heavily and ducked his head slightly. "tails baby whats wrong?" tails lowered his head even farther. "umm well zack i was wondering since we've been dating for so long i umm well. sigh i want us to go all the way." zack pulled away slightly. "please zack i love you so much i don't want to do this with anyone else. please zack i need ." zack smiled and gently carried tails to his bed pulling off his shirt in the process.

zack drooled slightly as tails began removing his clothes. once fully nude tails leaned against the bed he spread his legs slightly. "zack i love you and i want to prove it. make me your sexy fox toy." zack quickly stripped and leaqned over tails.

WARNING SEX SCENE...A.K.A. LEMON

.......I'M JUST MESSIN WITH YAH!

( i will include lemons in later chaps. or i will rewrite this one)

Zack layed down panting slightly smiling as tails lay spread eagle over his bare chest. "Tails that was officaily the greatest moment in my life." Tails leaned up so he could look into Zack's eyes. "What about when i first told you i loved you?" Zack smiled slightly, pulling tails closer so he could kiss tails nose. tails squirmed as zack began to leave soft butterfly kisses all over his face. "well back then i could only tell you. yet here i can show you." a small devilish smile graced zack's face.

Tails smiled trying to say "I love you" only to have it end up as a tired yawn. zack laughed at tails expression. "What?" zack only shook his head. "well with your tongue half-way out and your droopy you look really cute." tails glared half-heartedly. Zack pulled the covers over them letting Tails's heart beat lull him to sleep. "i love you zack and i always will...."

Zack and Tails slept peacefully throughout the night. Only to be awakened by a loud shout.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL!?!?!!!!!!!!"

Zack : ok people thats it for chappie one. whoo-hoo!

tails pouts slightly :"ohh why did you leave out the part were we make hot......steamy........" Tails falls down giggiling pervertedly.

sonic: ummm you and tails did what now?

Zack: basically what amy fantisizes you do to her everynight.

Sonic shudders muttering the words "bad image" over and over again.

Zack: "ok people heres the deal. either you can reveiw and make the next xhapter come faster, or you can not review and make me hunt you down." Zack grins holding a tracking device and a chainsaw.  
Tails: Zack what did i tell you about the chainsaw?

Zack: that it's dangerous.....i'm sorry.

Shadow: no your not.

Zack: your right i'm not....and tails has been naughty...........i'm going to enjoy this.

Tails backs away slowly clutching his ass. "please not here in front of the viewers."

Zack nods and lowers his head. he starts to walk away then suddenly grabs tails slamming the door to his bedroom.

Sonic: well since Zack and Tails are doing things that should not be mentioned please reveiw and subscribe. till next time veiwers

Tails: OH GOD ZACK IT FEELS SO F***ING GOOD!!AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sonic and shadow quickly run away


	2. finding out and moving in

Zack:hey guys and faithful veiwers i'm back.

Sonic: Ok people start your chainsaws and light your torches.

Zack: very funny Sonic.

Sonic: i thought it was funny...slightly.

Tails walks in limping heavily,smiling brightly.

Sonic and shadow both give him questioning looks.

Tails: whats up?

Sonic: uhh why are you limping?

tails blushed heavily looking down at his feet. "well umm you see Zack was helping me exercise last night and we kinda over did it."

Sonic: oh ok just don't over do it next time ok.

Shadow face palms himself. "ok thats it get on with the story before i vomit."

CHAPTER 2: FEAR AND A NEW HOME

General POV

Zack and Tails both jotled awake at the loud Tails doorway stood Tails's mother covering her mouth, while her eyes betreyed her shock and horror. His father glared at both of them shaking slightly. "Get dressed and i want to see both of you in the kitchen." he stomped away muttering angrily under his breath.

Tails whimpered as Zack pulled away. "We should probably get this over with." Tails nodded slightly pulling his pants on. Zack looked Tails in the eye smiling slighty. "Zack I'm scared." zack walked over pulling Tails into a strong hug. " I know baby and to be truthful I am too. now come on." Zack and Tails both walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite of mrs. Prower. Tail's father glared at the both of them. "ok I want to know what the FUCKING HELL WAS THAT!" Zack glared right back at him and calmly explained. "Tails and i made love since we've been dating for 5 years." "WHAT!" Tails quickly latched onto Zack as his father shouted and raved. "I FORBID THIS! I WON'T LET YOU EXPERIMENT WITH MY SON..." Zack quickly stood up. "THIS ISN'T AN EXPERIMENT. THIS IS TRUE LOVE!" "SILENCE I WON'T BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THIS IN MY OWN HOUSE!" Mr. prower bellowed. Tails hesitantly spoke up "Dad i really do love him." the kitchen rang with silence. "Then you aren't my son." Tails gaped openly. Zack began to tremble slightly. "I want both of you out of my house. and i never want to see either of you again."

He stormed out Tail's mother chasing after him. Zack looked back to tails mentally cursing homophob's.

ZACK'S POV

'GOD DAMED STUPID NARROWMINDED COCKSUCKER!' Tail's quiet whimpering jolted him out of his rantings. he gently pulled tails against him, rubbing his back soothingly. "shh it's ok tails." Tails looked up glaring at him. "Okay how the fucking hell can this be okay. I've been kicked out of my house. my parents have just disowned me. AND NOW YOUR GOING TO LEAVE ME AND AND...WAAAAAHAHAH! Zack pulled tails close to him. "Tails look at me." Tails merely shook his head crying harder. "TAILS LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!" Zack mentally punched himself...hard. he hated raising his voice to his friends. he'd never yelled at Tails until now. zack blinked away the tears that blurred his vision. Tails quickly looked into zack's bronze colored eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Now i will , as long as I live, ever ever leave you. Okay?." Tails gave a small nod. "Since your parents kicked you out your going to move in with me ok?"

GENERAL POV

Tails nodded snuggling into zack's tear-stained shirt. "im sorry too zack. I'm just really scared right now." Zack gave a small nod of understanding. "come on lets go get your stufff and get the fuck outta this hell-hole. And tails." tails look up only to recieve a quick yet passionete kiss on his lips. "I love you with all my heart." tails gave off a small smile. he and Zack quickly gathered clothes and other possesions of tails before heading off to zacks place, which luckily wasn't that far. Zack unlocked the door and let tails enter.

TAILS POV

As Tails looked around he smiled seeing the black leather couch near a 32 inch plasma stuck on the wall. 'hmm to think zack confessed his love for me there. and where we had our first kiss.' Tails giggled slightly a small pink tint adorning his cheeks. he turned to see Zack glaring at a picture showing a younger him with a man and woman on either side of him. The man had yellow spikey hair with cerulean blue eyes. He wore a white robe with flames licking the bottom. The woman had violet red hair with sea green eyes. They both had a strange headband covering their foreheads.

GENERAL POV

Tails picked up the photo running his finger over zack's younger face. he turned to zack , who had his back turned to him. "hey Zack who are these people?" Zack turned and gently pulled the picture out of tails hand before hurling it at the wall growling slightly. "those dam bastards were my parents." Tails looked shocked slightly. "But I thought your parents died when you were a baby?" Zack gave a shaking sigh. "they did...to me anyway." Tails gave a small nod and muttered that he was going to take a shower. Zack nodded. as Tails showered Zack set up the second bedroom so Tails could go to sleep whenever he wanted. Just as he was about to leave the room the door opened revealing a towel-clad Tails. Zack and Tails both blushed. "Ummm I fixed up the guest room for you." Tails looked at the floor letting his eyes dart around. "hey Zack i was hoping i could sleep with you since technically we are living together." Zack smiled smacking his forehead muttering "Baka". "sorry Tails i just didn't think you'd wanna be that near after what happened today. Tails let his towel drop as he grabbed onto zack tightly. "please don't leave me alone. " Zack hugged tails then picked him up bridal style, walking to his room, gently laying him down on the bed. "you know Tails. School is gonna be a bitch on monday." Tails gigglednuzziling into zack's chest. "Yeah but you'll be with me." Zack smiled entwining his fingers into Tails cotton like tail fur. Tails moaned softly in his throat. "Zack I've been such a bad boy please spank me." Zack gave a devilish smirk raising his hand.

Zack: and thats where i'm gonna end it.

Tails whimpers: why did you stop it was just getting to the good part.

Sonic: that was freaking hot.

Shadow: hmmm that gives me some ideas for later sonikku.

Sonic giggles and looks at the floor.

Zack: also whoever can tell me who my "parents" were you'll get ...well something i guess.

Tails: uhh zack thiers something i need to tell you.

Zack turns to look at Tails.

Tails: Well Zack umm i'm...I'M PREGANT ZACK HONEY!

Zack beams happily then falls to the floor.

Tails,Sonic, and Shadow all stare at Zack's still body.

Shadow: lets draw on his face.

As they go to draw on his face Zack wakes up

Zack: by the eay sorry for not updating sooner Yoai rules and schools out in only 1 and a half days WHOO HOO.

P.S. TAILS IS MINE


	3. friends and a threatining shadow!

Zack: "WHOOO I'M ALMOST DONE WITH SCHOOL!"

Tails: "YAY then you can stay home with me and cuddle all day i'm sorry that I lied about beig pregnant Zack."

Zack pulled Tails into a tight hug. "It's ok baby. One day one Silver hows the final going?"

Silver: "Hmm ok so the answer to #60 is D"

Zack: "thanks silver. Ok here's your special photos of blaze."

Silver runs off laughing maniacally.

Tails: "uhh why did you give naked pictures of blaze? and why WAS THEIR WHITE STUFF ON THEM?"

Zack: "one because he's helping me ace my finals. and two theirs white stuff on it because you didn't want to come."

Tails leans back spreading his legs slightly. "What do you mean? I always wanna cum for you Zack."

Zack quickly looks away muttering under his breath. "god damned perverted sexy kitsunes."

Shadow pulls Sonic closer to his chest smirking slightly.

Zack: " Shut up shadow."

Shadow: "only if you kiss Tails!"

Zack: " FINE THEN!" Zack grabs Tails harshly slamming their lips together. Tails whimpers as zacks tongue forces it's way into his mouth.

Sonic: "wow i didn't think that would really work."

Zack pulls away from Tails leaving a string of saliva connecting them. Tails slowly opened his eyes letting his tongue stay out, whimpering slightly in wanting.

Zack: "mmm the taste that is Tails." Zack leaned in gently licking at Tails right ear, laughing softly as it flicked underneath his touch. " It reminds me of cherries."

"speech"

'thoughts'

"and that's it."

MONDAY MORNING

Tails POV

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Tails groaned weakly as he slammed his hand down upon the noisy alarm clock next to his bed. 'Uhh whoever invented alarm clocks can go burn in hell.' he snuggled in deeper to the covers relishing the warmth. 'Ahhh i feel so good. Like snuggling into a cloud. Wait wheres my Zack?' Tails reluctantly unearthed himself looking around, worrying slightly when he couldn't find Zack. "Zack are you in here?" Tails began to shake slightly. "Zack if this is a trick it's not funny."

Tails jumped slightly when the door to the bathroom opened letting out a shower of steam. Tails smiles as Zack walks out in black jeans and a towel around his neck. Tails blushed letting his eyes trail down Zack's sun tanned body. Zack's chuckles cause Tails to blush heavily and look away.

GENERAL POV

Zack walked over to the bed. Zack leaned onto the bed letting his hand gently rest on Tail's cheek. "Tails is there something you'd like to say to me?" Tails shook his head and closed his eyes. Zack leaned closer letting his lips gently brush against his boyfriends. "I think there is something you'd like to say to me." Tails gasped slightly turning to look into Zack's eyes. Tails gulped. " I...I mean your so perfect and...I" Tails looked away. "I don't deserve someone like you." Zack gently pressed their lips together. Zack gently pulled away after 5 seconds and smiled into tails neck. "No Tails. I'm not perfect in anyway. Your the only one to even come close to perfection." Tails began to purr as he felt Zack begin to soothingly rub at his neck. Tails tilted his head upward giving Zack more access. Zack gently licked tail's bare chest up to his bottom jaw line. Tails whined in pleasure. "Zack please stop teasing me. I can't take it."

Zack smiled getting off the bed walking towards the closet,pulling out a black Polo shirt. "Well don't worry Tails I won't tease you till tonight after school." He turned his head, hiding his face from Tails. " And maybe a little something more Since it is our 3rd anniversary." Zack smiled and pulled Tails down onto the bed smirking at Tails serene expression.

WARNING SLIGHT LEMON. MORE OF A LIME. BUT STILL WARNING . - WILL INDICATE LEMON END.

Zack smirked and let his hand slowly slide down Tail's stomach. tails blushed and moaned softly as Zack's hand began to gently rub his left inner thigh. Zack let his finger trace circles over Tail's hardening member. Tails arched his back as Zack pulled his finger away, giving a small moan of protest. "Please Zack don't leave me like this. I'm begging you." Zack widened his smile. "I don't know you've been a very naughty little fox Tails. And I've yet to punish you." Tails flipped over exposing the fact that he was only wearing a pair of red leaned down sliding his hand into Tail's boxers lightly gripping the throbbing member. Tails moaned softly as Zack began to massage his hard member. Zack pulled tails into his lap panting in time with Tails. Tails moaned louder as he felt his climax getting nearer. "Oh God Zack...please ...d-d-...OHHH! Please don't stop! Zack grinned and stroked harder determined to pleasure his boyfriend as much as he could. "Never Tails baby I'm not that cruel...now be a good boy and cum for me." Tails arched his hips forward screaming as he climaxed. Zack smirked loving the feeling of Tails bucking his hips trying to wring out as much pleasure as he could.

Tails fell against Zack panting heavily waiting for the spots to clear from his eyes. Zack smirked slightly planting a kiss on Tail's cheek." Come on we can finish later tonight AFTER school...ok." Tails pouted mumbling how they could skip a got up from the bed, walked over to the closet he and Zack shared. Tails put on a pair of regular blue jeans and a button up white polo. 'There comfortable yet formal and vice versa.' He growled as he tried to flatten the three bangs that constantly hung out at awkward angles no matter what he did. "Give it up Tails your fighting a losing battle." Tails nodded giving one last glare at his reflection. A loud knocking got their attention. Zack walked to the front door opening it, revealing two boys around the same age as them. One had spikey cobalt blue hair. He wore a simple white T-shirt, blue jeans and red soaps for shoes. His eyes were a sparkling emerald green showing a childlike playfulness. The other had black hair with red streaks in it. it spiked out at odd angles. He wore black shirt with a red lightning bolt on it and black jeans. "Hey Sonic. Hey Shadow." The newly named black hedgie gave a slight nod in greeting. Tails walked up shouldering his backpack. The two hedgies gave the two of them confused looks. Sonic kept looking from Zack to Tails.

"Uhh Zack...why is Tails here instead of at his house?" Sonic winced at the restrained look of rage that crossed Zack's face before it was covered by a calm facade. Tails began to wring one of his Tails in his hands. Shadow noticing the behavior laid a hand on Tail's shoulder. "Look if you don't want to tell us it's cool. But if we can we'd like to help anyway we can." Tails lowered his head hiding his face, while Zack covered his face with his right hand. Tails began to shake slightly. Zack uncovered his face and looked past the both of them into the distance. " Friday evening Tail's parents went out and so I stayed with Tails that night. And we made love." Sonic gave a soft laugh while Shadow closed his eye's and smiled lightly. Tails looked up giving Zack a rather large smile. "Unfortunately they both found us in a very revealing and compromising position." Tails visibly saddened and wrapped his tails around Zack's waist. " They didn't take it well at all. arguing ensued and thanks to my dumbass-self I got Tails kicked out of his house." Tails wrapped his arms around Zack's waist. " It's not your fault Zack." Sonic gawked at what he was hearing. Shadow bristled his fists clenched in anger. "Shadow calm down. Tails and I have been doing well so far and us living together has somehow made us closer." Shadow glared off to the side before giving an inaudible sigh. Zack glanced at the wall clock hanging above the pictures of his parents. "Uhhh guys. As grateful as I am for your support in this matter we've only got 10 minutes till school starts." Sonic grinned and began to run down the drive. "last one there has to kiss knuckles!" Shadow, Tails, and Zack quickly ran to catch up with the speedy blue hedgehog.

As they all neared the school gates Zack picked Tails up bridal style and ran through the gates whooping in victory. "WHOO-HOO! In your face hedgehogs." Sonic and Shadow grinned. "Enjoy this moment now because the next time you won't be so lucky." Zack rolled his eyes and smirked "Sonic every time we race I always win." Sonic rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Oh yeah." Tails giggled and looked around the courtyard. "Hey has anyone seen Rouge." "Did someone mention my name?" A white furred bat wearing high heel shoes and a heart shaped shirt covering her rather large breast. Purple jeans covered her legs. She wore a light blue eyes shadow, with long lashes and some pink lipstick. "Hey there huns." Three boys gave her wave hello, while Tails ran over to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Geez Tails I missed you too." Tails stepped back and gave her a knowing smile. Rouge immediately noticing grabbed onto Tail's hand keeping him from escaping. "OK hun I know that smile so spill it. What happened to make you so happy?" As Tails was about to reply the schools bell rang loud and clear signaling the 5 friends that it was time to part ways. Zack called back as he ran into the main building Tails hot on his heels. " Don't worry Rouge we'll both explain at lunch."

A pair of bright red eyes followed Zack as he ran. 'So after all this time this is where you've been hiding. No matter we'll be together once again very soon. My love.' The shadowy figure settled into the shadows even further and prepared to wait.

Crypto: there you go peoples chapter three of my fanfic. sorry I took so long writers block and a really bad depression kicked my ass royally. but now I'm back.

Sonic: Wait you were depressed?

Crypto: Yeah it was why i barley left my room and ate so little.

Sonic: Huh I just thought you and Tails were...man i'm an idiot.

Shadow:...

Tails: Uhhh Shadow...are you ok...Shadow?

Sonic: Shadow...? BABY!

Shadow: ...SNORE...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Crypto: ...he's asleep...I've got an idea.(Crypto walks up and places his mouth right next to Shadow's ear.) WAKE UP SHADOW AMY'S RAPING SONIC!

Shadow: OH SONIC THATS IT SPANK ME! I'VE BEEN SUCH A BAD BOY!

Sonic's nose gushes with blood. Tails giggles and saunters towards his bedroom. Crypto follows Tails and much moaning and screaming is heard.

P.S

I'd like to personally thank ShadwickBurn for his complete and total and utter epic success review. :))))

I'm going to post it...because well it's my story and well his review inspired the ending to this and the beginning of the next chapter. THX MY SCOTTISH FAN FROM SCOTLAND! :)))))

Hello, My name is ShadwickBurn, and I've been reading your story up until now,  
where it seems to have just stopped! Your story is sweet and charming and i  
wanna read more! Its been over 2 months since you've updated. Please don't let  
this story die like the thousands of others on this website! IT'd be like  
murdering a new-born baby. This story is only just beginning, and already it's  
been abandoned! Spare yourself the guilt of killing an innocent story and  
spare US the relief of dying from boredom and... UPDATE! Please! I LOVE this  
little story you've got going here, and it has so much more potential! So I, a  
fanguy in SCOTLAND, (land of the brave) is begging you in a SCOTTISH ACCENT  
(how epic is that? ;) ) to continue with this story and update! Hope you read  
this review. Btw, your story is awesome! ;)

I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS AND SUBSCRIBERS. sorry i can't mention all of you. i've got less than 1 minute of internet before i have to leave.


	4. an old friend returns

Zack: Hey guys I have just outlined my story. So this story should get updated a lot faster. Also I'd like to thank my Bestfriend acecleas who helped inspire me and helped me. And I'd also like to make a shoutout to one ShadwickBurn and his just plain awesome review. "Hello, My name is ShadwickBurn, and I've been reading your story up until now, where it seems to have just stopped! Your story is sweet and charming and i wanna read more! Its been over 2 months since you've updated. Please don't let this story die like the thousands of others on this website! IT'd be like murdering a new-born baby. This story is only just beginning, and already it's been abandoned! Spare yourself the guilt of killing an innocent story and spare US the relief of dying from boredom and... UPDATE! Please! I LOVE this little story you've got going here, and it has so much more potential! So I, a fanguy in SCOTLAND, (land of the brave) is begging you in a SCOTTISH ACCENT (how epic is that? ;) ) to continue with this story and update! Hope you read this review. Btw, your story is awesome! ;)

Zack: Ok enough of that. lets get on with the story.

Tails: Yays we get to be together again.

Shadow walks over smiling heavily. "Yeah and if i read the outline right. We finally get some CONFLICT!"

Tails and Zack back away slowly.

Zack: Yeaaaaah...Shadow did you take your medication today?

Shadow: Umm yes...

Zaack and Tails nod in a disbelieving way.

Zack: Ok quick heads up i'm gonna introduce the mystery character from last chapter...And if any of you don't like him then well your SOL.

Shadow: Uhh Zack the MC is walking towards the light again.

Zack: quick start the story and you mystery character quit trying to reveal yourself ahead of schedule.

MC: but I want everyone to know who I am. and I wanna cuddle with you.

Tails angrily stomps over to him.

Zack: Ok start the story. This is gonna get real sexy real fast.

Quick AN I'm gonna kinda glaze over Zack's classes since they really have no meaning to the story right now.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Author notes)

-=page breaks

=('.')=

Love the Fox. Be the Fox

-=^w^=-

ZACK'S POV

Zack gave a small sigh as he glanced at the clock. 'Maybe if I glare at it enough...time will go faster and I can see Tails faster.' Unfortunately Time bends for no man...even one who was giving the instrument used to measure it a death glare. A small cough got his attention. He looked up to see his history teacher looking at him with a raised eyebrow along with the rest of the class. "Uh Mr. Nolan...what are doing?" Zack blushed and slammed his head down onto the desk creating an audible crack. "I was glaring at the clock hoping time would go faster." brriiiiiiing. Zack gave a small smile. 'Alright. Time may not bend for any man. But it bends for teenagers.' Zack put away his notebook, and various other supplies into his backpack.

He mentally prepared himself as he walked out of the classroom into the crowded hallway. He ducked and dodged around his classmates and walked (more like ran) to the courtyard where he and his friends usually ate. Zack sighed as he was once again the first one there. He walked under an awning that would shelter them from the heat and occasional storm. He soon heard the tell-tale arguing of Sonic and Shadow signaling their arrival.

"And I'm telling YOU that Gir is the funniest character on Invader Zim.", Said Shadow as he glared at Sonic. Sonic merely scoffed and shook his head slightly. "No way Zim is waaay funnier than Gir."

Zack smirked at the two. 'The day they don't argue over something, thats the day I start to worry about their mental health.' Zack inwardly laughed at the thought. Only to have both hotheads round on him. "Zack tell Sonic that Gir is way funnier than Zim." Sonic and Shadow were soon face-to-face. Zack rolled his eyes at the display. "Good lord Sonic kiss him why don't cha?" The two realizing the position they were in quickly pulled away. Zack chuckled and smiled as he saw Tails approach with a rather giddy Rouge giggling like mad. 'Oh dear god what has he been telling her?' As Tails and Rouge approached, Rouge ran over and hugged Zack stopping his ability to breathe. "Rouge…..I love you …but I'm …..losing the ….ability….to BREATHE!" Rouge released him looking sheepish for a couple of seconds.

Tails giggled into his hands, while Sonic and Shadow openly laughed. Zack glared at the two of them. "Thats right laugh it up you two lovebirds." At the words "Love birds" Sonic and shadow both looked at the other. Shadow's face turned a slight shade of green while Sonic visibly shuddered. "I feel like I'm gonna puke." Zack snorted, "Shadow...if your going to hurl...hurl on Sonic." Tails and Rouge were both holding their sides to keep them from splitting. Shadow gave a small chuckle as his face returned to it's normal color. Tails curled one of his Tails around Zack's waist blushing slightly at such an open display of affection. Rouge smirked and winked. Sonic looked around the courtyard. "Hey has anyone seen Amy? Or has my prayers finally been answered?" Rouge rolled her eyes. "No Sonic you prayers have not been answered. We have a new student and Amy has been showing him around the school." Sonic snapped his fingers, "Danm, hmmm...maybe I'm not praying hard enough."

Shadow punched Sonic on the arm softly. "Oh just admit that you're madly in love with her and just get it over with." Zack, Tails, and Rouge tuned out the bickering of the two best friends. "Hey Rouge." "Yeah Tails?" Tails shifted slightly beside Zack letting his twin tails wag back and forth, a tell-tale sign that he was nervous. "Does anyone know who the new student actaully is?" Rouge shook her head. "No not yet but I'm sure we're gonn ameet him soon, knowing Amy she's gonna introduce him or her to her "boyfriend"." Zack laughed loudly as Rouge added air quotations for added effect. Rouge turned and giggled slightly. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." "That's a lie...not to mention false advertisment." Tail's lips twitched upward at seeing the look of angry disappointment on his face. "Oh cheer up if the devil did appear everytime someone mentioned him we'd all be screwed...and not in the good way." Sonic and Shadow both glanced at each other. Shadow walked over and leaned against one of the support beams that was near Tails. "So we'd all be screwed...and not in the good way...right?" "Yeah." Shadow coughed into his glove and looked Tails directly in the eye. "So how would you define being screwed in the good way?"

Sonic at this point decided to pipe up at this point. "Thats easy. Zack and him alone at home going at it like no tomorrow." Both Tails and Zack's faces burned a bright cherry red. Tails buried his face into Zack's chest, trying to hide his intese embarresment. Zack pulled Tails back a little and pecked his cheek. Sonic and Shadow finally managed to return their breathing to normal. Shadow turned and smiled. "Hey Sonic don't look now but your *girlfriend* is here." Zack and Tails, Rouge and Sonic all turned to see their friend Amy the Hedgehog leading another student behind her. He wore blue-jeans with a plain red T-shirt. His fur was a midnight black with yellow rings on his head and ears hile his eyes were a peircing crimson. Amy and the new student walked over. "Hey guys I want you guys to meet Gale he's kinda new here." They all said hi in their own way, or in Shadow's case gave a small nod. Gale gave a shy wave. "it's nice to meet all of yo-..." Gale's eyes widened as the landed on Zack. Zack stood up and walked over so that they were only about 6 inches away from one another. Zack gently placed his hand and Gale's cheek and rubbed his thumb underneath his eye wiping away a stray tear that ran down his face. Gale reached up and placed his own hand over Zack's. "Gale...is that...is." Gale nodded his head and gave a soft sob before burying his head into Zack's shoulder. "OH GOD ZACK i'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Zack sighs and runs his hands threw his hair. "My readers are going to rise up as one and slay me...AND I will sit their and do nothing to stop them."

Tails walked over, sat down in Zacks lap and pressed their foreheads against each other. "Maybe you won't but I will."

Audience: "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Zack and Tails both look around wildly. Zack narrows his eyes slightly. He grabs Tails and roughly pulls him in for a passionete kiss.

Audience: *Wolf whistles*

Silver walks in while dragging a comatose Shadow by his left hand. "Uhhh am I interupting something?"

Zack and Tails pull away.

Zack: "Um no...Uhhh why is Shadow.

Silver: "I found him trying to take photos of the two of you and I knocked him out."

Zack: "And why was he trying to take pictures of Tails and I?"

Silver: "I think Gale wanted them."

Tails clenches his hands together while Zack smacks his head.

Tails grabs Zack and pulles him towards his bedroom.

Zack: "Tails...Not that I'm complaining but...what are you-.

Tails: kisses Zack forcing his tongue into Zack's mouth, while Silver looked on with huge anime eyes. " I'm feeling really possesive right now. And I really want you you badly."

A small mist seemed to cover zack's eyes. "Uhh until next time loyal readers and uhh BYE SILVER!" Zack and Tails run into the bedroom leaving behind a trail of flames.


End file.
